Via our BD2K Consortium Activities Plan (with 4 Specific Aims), we will support the NIH BD2K Consortium and Program in its quest to propel Big Data Science across disciplines to create a movement of scientific discovery that no one BD2K Center could achieve on its own. We are extremely proactive in Consortium Building and Consortium Support: The ENIGMA Center for Worldwide Medicine, Imaging and Genomics is already a global Consortium uniting 287 scientists from 20 countries, endeavoring to examine 9 major human brain diseases by integrating images, genomes, connectomes, and biomarkers using new kinds of computation. ENIGMA performed the largest brain imaging studies in history (N>26,C)00 subjects; Stein -1-207 authors. Nature Genetics, 2012) and it continues to evolve, establishing links to other powerhouses of scientific discovery. The BD2K Consortium will revolutionize how Big Data is handled, shared and optimized - with common themes likely in all proposals. Our 4 Specific Aims will help maximize synergies across funded Centers, targeting programmatic goals of BD2K funders across NIH. Our 4 Aims are: Aim 1. Establish a Trans-BD2K Scientific Exchange Program. Having supported Scientific Exchange Programs for 20 years, we propose a Trans-BD2K Scientific Exchange Program where trainees learn Big Data Science at multiple BD2K Centers, offering a new education in Big Data Science. Trainees will develop project proposals, projects, and initiatives that foster and exploit trans-BD2K connections. Aim 2. Workshops and Partnerships with NIH BD2K Funders. In regular NIH meetings to evaluate, direct, and synergize Center activities, we will work with NIH ICs program directors whose missions our ENIGMA Center targets (NIMH, NIBIB, NICHD, NIA, NINDS, NIDA, NIAAA, NHGRI) to set priorities for future work, and adapt discoveries in Big Data Science at other BD2K Centers. Such a dialog avoids the pitfalls of initiating a program without continual feedback from the BD2K funders, designers, and stake-holders. Aim 3. Connect with Other Big Data Consortia To Bring their Expertise and Data to BD2K. With our BD2K Center partners, we will proactively seek collaborations, joint workshops, and joint traineeships with other emerging Big Data consortia to connect other funded efforts with the NIH BD2K Program mission; these include vast genomics efforts covered in our ENIGMA-PGC Working Group (with the Psychiatric Genomics Consortium), our ENIGMA-ILAE Working Group (International League Against Epilepsy) and others as they emerge. Aim 4. Collaborative Big Data Algorithm Repository. As our tested and validated protocols, algorithms, and software will all be made publicly available, we will contribute to a central Open Source Tool Repository with other centers with similar computational needs and goals.